Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150305232556
Good grief, where in the world are you getting that Masaki has low interference or that it is less than Miyuki's? Nowhere is that mentioned, they are comparable just like cyclical breathing. For someone who specializes in dispersal magic, he is pretty damn good with his interference armour at weight-type magic that is a Juumonji clan specialty among other types. So what if Minami is also good with barriers? The Sakurai were created to be body guards specifically because the Yotsuba aren't known to be good with barriers. Why are you trying to say it's not important when Tatsuya felt like commenting on Masaki's armour and Leo was simply stunned by that kind of defensive ability? You keep saying that Masaki never fought anyone noteworthy, are Tatsuya and Zhou not noteworthy? Are you trying to say that Zhou who had used Ghostwalker to escape for so many years and got away from the Kurobas and other Yotsuba, as well as Minoru and Fumiya is insignificant? Do you understand Ghostwalker? It's an MI and ancient magic: "Ghost Walker is a specialized branch of Mental Interference and Ancient Magic that selects positions based on fortune. The user consciously manipulates the target's direction, unrestricted by physical parameters. However, Ghost Walker also has a side of its own. It is a magic that manipulates the vectors. Based on the user's wishes, this secretive magic can redirect other people's attention to the desired location and people with their vectors scrambled will never locate their target. Much like someone who intends to walk straight forward but is actually walking in circles, or maybe seeing a carriage plainly in walking distance but is never able to catch up." You realize that Rupture needs to know the target's location but Masaki figured out Ghostwalker and reacted so fast he blew up Zhou's legs instantly? Miyuki's target limit is 16 unsealed. Sealed it's even less. Masaki can endless churn out spells with powerful sequences, quoted it above. Her zone interference from the very quotes you posted says it only works on outward phenomena, it does not protect her internally. Rupture is cast directly on the magician and works from the inside out, not outside in. It's extremely difficult to do, aside from Masaki his father Gouki is the only other person who can use it. Maybe Akane since she practices (what it's unclear) but it's their touchstone magic and they are known for it. Colonel Sakai wanted the Ichijous to counterattack the GAA because they specialize in bombardment and large scale destruction. It's not S-class type of magic but they are very powerful. Tatsuya took Masaki to infiltrate the base for a reason, he needed someone strong, quick thinking and his cast speed for Rupture gave them an advantage over someone quick and sly like Zhou. Tatsuya was the one who specifically called Masaki on his personal phone to ask him to come along. Tatsuya isn't an idiot, if he can do something quicker and better he will do it. Having Masaki along with his strenghts made it easier and better for everyone. He persuaded Mayumi to let him help with Nakura too and Mayumi agreed he would be a big help as long as he was doing it willfully, which Masaki had no issues helping whether it was because it was for the thesis security, revenge on Zhou or thinking it was nice Mayumi cared about her bodyguard.